Ikuto has a what!
by xXWildFreesiaXx
Summary: Everyone has secrets, but what are Ikuto's and Amu's? Read to find out. Rated T for cussing and a little romance.


Good day my children. I know I need to work on the _Royal Garden_, **BUT** had to write about this awkward topic during my morning class. I just **HAD** to. Now **ON WITH THE WEIRDNESS**. (P.S. I wash my hands with this weirdness. ;D)

BTW! I was too lazy to write any clothes for them. I want YOU! the readers to image your own clothing ideas on the characters.

* * *

A young girl, with her pink hair thrown up in a messy bun, was sitting at her desk working on summer homework. Her golden yellow eyes glanced at the stack of papers and books and then at her bed. Every so often she would hear a fizzing sound, paper turning, and occasionally her name.

"Hey Amu?" a voice from the bed area said "Do you have any secrets?"

The girl, Amu, looked up from her work and stared at a midnight blue haired boy, laying on her nice clean bed, with his feet underneath her freshly cleaned pillows. His indigo eyes looked at her with anticipation.

"You really want to know?"

"Yes."

Amu sighed, placed her pen down, slowly got up from her comfortable chair, and made her way to the bed. She laid her back on the bed and propped her feet up on the wall.

"Ah Ikuto, why must thou learn about thy life?"

"Thou must know about thy life, if one decides to wed thy lover." Ikuto replied smirking.

"Like we're ever going to get married."

"Aw, Amu. You just broke my heart and my dreams. So tell me your secrets?"

There was a moment of silence as Ikuto stared at Amu. They could hear their Charas playing downstairs making a mess of things. Finally a voice broke the awkwardness.

"I secretly prance around my house in my sister's tutu. And sometimes pretend that I am a fairy."

Ikuto stared at Amu without saying a word. After about 10 mintues of COMPLETE SILENCE (as in the whole house was quite.), he spoke.

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Really? Wow. Is that when your Charas are asleep or on one of 'important missions' that Kiseki assigns?"

"Yeah." Amu repeated herself.

Another long pause filled the room. Suddenly, they heard a strange rumbling noise. They looked down to their stomachs, each were communicating with each other.

"You hungry?" Amu and Ikuto asked in unison and both nodded.

"Ramen?"

"No. I was thinking of taiyaki. The chocolate kind."

"Ugh... fine."

Ikuto lazily rolled off the bed after rolling over Amu in the process. He tapped on a dark blue egg, causing it to hatch and reveal a small cat-like person. He rubbed his yellow eyes with one of his indigo paws.

"What is it Ikuto?"

"Wanna go get some taiyaki?"

"NYA!~ Of course I do!~"

On top of Ikuto's head popped out a pair of navy colored ears and a cat tail showed up on his lower back. He opened up the balcony door, leapt onto the bedroom railing, and jumped down to only land on his feet. He walked down the alley, thinking about his one deep secret. Ikuto laughed at himself thinking about Amu's secret, dancing around in a tutu. She must look really adorable trying to act like a fairy. When he reached the taiyaki stand, the old man running the joint began to make conversation.

"Hello young man. What would you like to buy?" Greeted the short mustached man. Ikuto noticed that there was barely any pastries left.

"I would like to buy all of them." The old man's brown eyes grew when he noticed the boy began to take out a large sum of money.

"Here you go my good man. 200 yen." ($2.47)

"Wow. Thank you sonny. I can finally afford the lolita dress that my daughter has always been bugging me about. Thank you!"

After the conversation, Ikuto made his way back to Amu's house by leaping on top of the neighbor's rooftop. When he reached his destination, he swung down and landed on the balcony's owner.

"Oww! Get off me!" A voice yelled from underneath him.

"Yo. Whatcha doing laying on the ground? Enjoying the view from below?" Ikuto said smirking.

Amu blushed trying to push him off her. "Pervert. Did you get the food?"

Ikuto pushed himself off of the girl, grabbing her hand and pulled her up with him. Yoru flew towards the couple, carrying a light purple plastic bag. He was struggling, panting, and questioning his egg bearer.

"What the hell did you buy?" He asked after catching his breath.

Amu yanked the bag from Yoru and opened it up to reveal an assorment of yummy looking pastries. Then she noticed something wrong.

"What is it?" Ikuto asked.

She pushed the bag in his direction, hinting for him to look inside the bag.

"So what? Its only one. Why don't we share?"

"I don't want to share with you. I'M FREAKING HUNGRY! I WANT MY OWN!"

"Here. Take it or I'll give it to Yoru."

Ikuto ripped the taiyaki in half, handing a piece to the girl. SHe hesitated at the moment before snatching it out of his hand. They ate in silence with their purple, pink, blue, green, and yellow Charas in a circle. Ran, Miki, Suu, and Dia shared a strawberry ice cream with their cat friend. The cool summer breeze filled the room with the sound of birds chriping, cars driving by, and citizens chatting away. Amu laid on her cool floor while Ikuto hung off the bed.

"Hey, you never told me your secret. I told you mine, know you must tell me yours."

"Okay, but I have to whisper it in your ear."

Amu crawled over to where Ikuto's head was and placed her face near his. He took his hands from underneath his chin and grabbed her face, turning it so that her ear was facing his mouth. He leaned in, breathing on her, making her heart race. Ikuto opened his mouth then began to closed it on her ear and whispered in his 'tempting' voice.

"I have an ear fetish."

Amu couldn't hold back the moan she had in her throat, Ikuto then began to kiss her ear. She tried to pull away, but he kept his hands on her head not wanting her to move. He then turned her head and started to kiss her on the lips. Their Charas stuck their tounges out in disgust.

"Eww! Get a room!" They yelled in unison.

Ikuto pulled away and stared at the girl of his dreams. Her face was red and she was breathing fast.

"I love you, Amu. Remember that."

She reached her hand up to touch his hands. "I know. You tell me that everyday. I-"

SUDDENLY!

They heard a car door slam, a child's voice, and a couple complain about something.

"OH NO! They came home earlier than I thought! Quick you have to get your ass out of here! You know what will happen if my dad finds out. He will never let you come back. EVER!"

Amu pushed Ikuto out of her room and on to the balcony. She shoved Yoru's egg at his chest and waved good-bye. She than ran out of her room to greet her family.

"So, did you finish your homework?" her father asked while taking pictures of his elder daughter.

Later that night when everyone was asleep. Amu sat awake at her desk, tapping her pen at her unfinished homework.

_'Write about a shoking discovery.'_

Amu giggled to herself and thought of the prefect topic.

_My friend Ikuto has an ear fetish..._

* * *

Okay, I will soon be updating the _Royal Garden_ soon, so keep an eye out. In 2 weeks, I have testing for 3 days, so that will get in the way of me writing. But on the plus side, I only have less than 6 weeks till school lets out. :)

So please read, love, and review. Thank you!


End file.
